Sergio Torres (Earth-616)
| Identity = Secret | Affiliation = Formerly ; employee of Justin Hammer and Chi Huan Associates | Relatives = | Universe = Earth-616 | BaseOfOperations = Mobile | Gender = Male | Height = | Weight = | Eyes = Brown | Hair = Black | UnusualFeatures = Horribly disfigured scar across left half of the face due to saw impalement | Citizenship = | MaritalStatus = Single | Occupation = Mercenary | Education = | Origin = | PlaceOfBirth = | Creators = Tom DeFalco; Mark Bagley | First = Amazing Scarlet Spider #2 | HistoryText = El Toro Negro was a participant of the Great Game, a betting competition between super-powered individuals organized by their own sponsors. El Toro Negro's sponsor was Justin Hammer, the very same mastermind behind the competition, who also tasked el Toro Negro with adopting the role of the "rogue player," seeking revenge on the financers who wouldn't sponsor him. In reality, since many of the participants were bussinesspeople, their deaths would make their companies ripe for hostile takeovers from Hammer Industries. In exchange for taking down Hammer's rivals, Torres was promised a "great prize." On his first match, el Toro Negro allowed his opponent Joystick to defeat him, due to Hammer having bet against him because he was favored more than twenty-to-one. Under the pretense of wanting a rematch, el Toro Negro followed Joystick to the United States and assaulted Henri, one of the Great Game's agents, demanding Joystick's whereabouts. El Toro was later sent by Paris Scott of the Great Game to forcibly recruit the super-hero Poison into the Game, by taking her son hostage. Poison nearly agreed to his demands, but Spider-Man arrived, and convinced her not to trust him. Ultimately, Poison helped Spider-Man defeat El Toro Negro. Once he killed Joystick's sponsor Chu Chi-Huan, el Toro Negro interrupted a fight between Polestar and Nightwatch when the latter was trying to stop the former from capturing Nolan Morelle. After teaming up with Polestar to take down Nightwatch, el Toro killed his short-time ally and kidnapped Nolan. Before murdering Paris Scott, el Toro Negro blasted with a bazooka Scott's player, the Rocket Racer, and his rival, the Prowler, though both survived. Before he could attempt on the life of John Jonah Jameson, who was secretly sponsoring Spider-Man without the hero's knowledge, el Toro Negro was attacked by Spidey, with another participant, Chance, joining the brawl. Joystick also appeared, with the intention to take down el Toro Negro again. Spider-Man tricked el Toro Negro into disclosing his agenda while being observed by the sponsors of the Great Game, though Torres claimed James Johnsmeyer was his sponsor rather than Hammer. Right after being webbed up by Spider-Man, el Toro Negro was taken away by Chance and delivered to Hammer. El Toro Negro woke up next in Justin Hammer's laboratory, strapped to a table. Under the pretense he was granting Sergio the great prize, power beyond his wildest dreams, Hammer argued he had to first remove his least powerful asset, his mind, for which he impaled him with a saw to perform a lobotomy. El Toro Negro resurfaced many years later, having become a lackey of New Jersey el Tenor. He was tasked with killing Talon's prisoner Slapstick. Unfortunately, with Torres having become easily susceptible since his lobotomy, Slapstick easily got el Toro Negro to free him. | Powers = Superhuman strength, durability, stamina, and agility. | Abilities = | Strength = | Weaknesses = Mental Impairment: After being lobotomized by Justin Hammer, el Toro Negro had his mental capacity greatly reduced, becoming forgetful, docile and easily susceptible, displaying an almost child-like demeanour. | Equipment = | Transportation = | Weapons = Various weapons including a bullwhip. | Notes = | Trivia = * 'Toro Negro' is Spanish for 'black bull.' | Links = * El Toro Negro at the Marvel Appendix }} Category:Superhuman Strength Category:Superhuman Durability Category:Superhuman Stamina Category:Superhuman Agility Category:Slow or Impaired Intelligence